


Herbs De Provence And Detention

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Eren was in detention. But this time he wasn't alone. Maybe it wont be as boring as he thought it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbs De Provence And Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here!  
> So, this my first smut ever! I did this for a friend birthday and she liked it so I decided to post it! Yay!
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so please excuse me if there is any mistake!  
> This work is not beta'ed
> 
> Enjoy!

And here I was again.

In detention.

 

It wasn't my fault that Jean thought we wouldn't get caught smoking pot behind the science building.

It wasn't my fault that after smoking two joint I felt nothing and that when I took Jean “weed” it turned out to be some herbs de Provence!

Not my fault that this dick didn't know the difference between weed and some aromatic herbs!

Not my fault that he got angry when I told him that with how fucking stupid he was it was no wonder that Mikasa dumped his ass.

But, it was totally my fault when I punched him when he said that my dick was probably as short as my temper.

Some teacher saw us, and when he was about to call us out, Jean, this dick kicked and ran away. And I was the only one caught.

In the end, the teacher dragged me to detention.

 

So here I was again in detention, after classes. They didn't even have to ask for my name, I came here so often that it was like a second home for me. Just kidding. But it was true that I spent a lot of time here.

Usually, I was the only one here. I mean, in this “prestigious” high school, they didn't have any problem student right? Too bad, they had me.

Eren Jeager, the problem student, with his more than average long brown hair, his hot as hell tanned skin, his slutty pierced tongue, his vibrant green eyes, and his explosive personality. Alright, maybe I just sugarcoated thing, but I was really a pain in the ass of the teacher. Jean always got out of trouble, only god know how.

Today there was a kid in the front. He had jet black hair, it was like they had blue reflect, styled in an undercut neatly parted a little on the right. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face but from his pristine uniform, I had my little idea on who it was.

The other kid name was Levi. He was one of the most “popular” kid here. A straight A student, good at sport, with a few close friend but well liked by other despite his cold personality, also incredibly hot. What was something like him doing here? It must be his first time, poor baby, he'll have a bad appreciation on his school record.

 

The teacher that was monitoring detention got in the class, and sat at the front desk. It was Mr. Pixis, the old man was always drunk, I wondered how he could keep his job.

 

“Hello again Eren, it's good to see you! How are you?” He asked in his low voice.

 

“Same old, same old you know. Getting into fight, detention, the usual.” I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs. The Levi kid turned to watch me, his piercing blue eyes scrutinizing me with a hint of curiosity. I sticked out my pierced tongue at him and he turned around.

 

“Hahaha, alright punk. And why are you here today? Let's see” He went trough the incident report and snorted. “Got into a fight again, and, weed? You smoked pot on school ground?”

 

“It wasn't pot, an idiot gave me the wrong thing” I grumbled and he laughed, picking up the other incident report.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, what a pleasure! It's the first time I see you here, I hope it's also the last, what did someone like you did? Humm, lets see... Hoh! Ahaha, well, I couldn't have done better.” He looked up at Levi and winked at him, “Don't worry, you school record wont have anything on it!”

Well, what a lucky bastard! How could he do something that got him into detention and didn't have anything on his school record?

 

“Now, gentlemen, I'm sure you'll behave, so I'll just leave for some time, I need to take care of some boring administration stuff” Administration stuff? Sure, he was surely going to get drunk in his office, then we would sleep and come only ten minutes before the end of detention.

 

Levi fished out his phone from is pocket and started typing out. From the glimpse I had of him, I knew he was hot, incredibly so. With all his mysterious aura and all, the dark hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, thin eyebrow, he was definitely gorgeous.

 

I got up and dropped in the chair next to him. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what the fuck I was doing.

 

“Hey, I'm Eren” I said studying his feature, from up close he was even more beautiful.

 

“I know that, the old man said your name” He looked me up and down and went back to type o his phone. His profile was beautiful too, damn did everything was great about him?

 

“So, why are you here? It's the first time I see you in detention” I turned my body to face him but he was still siting straight on his chair.

 

“Not any of your business” He replied eyes glued on his mobile screen.

 

“Hummm” I looked at him again, I noticed he was slightly red, more precisely his ear were read. I smirked to myself. Then, I saw him lick his lips before he spoke. I didn't hear what he was saying, too engrossed by the way his lips moved. At this moment I knew what I wanted from him. And I was sure we was going to give me what I wanted. I just have to play my card right.

 

“Hey! You're deaf? I told you to move back a little, you're invading my personal space” We stared at each other for a while before he turned his head away, a visible blush on his face.

Now, I smirked for good.

I crossed my legs, one of them touching one of his leg. I started bouncing, the movement making my feet slightly stroke his leg.

 

“So your really not going to tell me why are you here for?” I asked, this time in a playful tone. “Levi Ackerman is in detention, surely you did something big right? Otherwise the golden student would be here”.

 

“Is that what people think of me? The golden student?” He snorted and glanced my way, “I hit somebody that was being an asshole, more than usually, that's all”

 

“Ho! You didn't strike me as the type who would hurt someone” I said teasingly. Now my foot was blatantly stroking his leg. I heard him swallow, when he noticed the motion.

 

“And at what type did I strike you as?” He turned his upper body to face me this time.

I slowly licked my lips, watching him catch the movement and staring at it.

 

“Ho you know, the nice and cool type of guy, the one who wouldn't do anything reckless” My voice was low and teasing. He kept staring at my lips, I smiled and chuckled, and he popped out of his daze, his face a little red.

He lifted his gaze to look at me in the eyes. His pupil was wide, reflecting his excitement. Damn, he was so handsome.

 

“Well, you really don't know me” His voice has becoming a low whisper, he glanced at my lips once again.

I closed up the distend between us and placed a hand on his knee. It startled him a bit, his eyes going a little wide, but he quickly regained his composure.

 

“Really? And what are you capable of doing then, mister golden student?” I purred as my hand started going up his thigh. I heard him gasp at little at the gesture, and then exhale slowly. I looked up at him a playful smile on my face. He didn't say a thing, just kept looking intensely at me while my hand was going up his thigh, nearly touching his crotch.

I kept getting closer and closer to his face and then moved my head so my mouth was near his ear. I had goose bump from our close proximity, I could feel heat coming from him, enveloping me.

“Then why don't you show me?” I said in a hushed tone, mouth pressed to his ear and hand on the hardening bulge in his pant.

 

Suddenly his hand was on my head and he pressed our lips together.

It was clumsy, being taken by surprise but quickly it became heated. I grabbed the base of his head, feeling his neat undercut underneath my finger.

His teeth scrapped my lips, roughly biting and sucking at them. I tried to take his bottom lips between mine but he pulled away before smashing our lips together again. I felt my cock twitch in my pant, a warm feeling spreading here.

His biting became more persistent and I opened my mouth, feeling his warm tongue on mine. I licked the underside of it, the warm ball of my piercing scraping it. My heart was beating fast, excitement building in my lower part, my throbbing cock becoming harder.

I felt his other hand come to my side, trying to bring me closer. Saliva dripping a little from our chin, I move out of the chair to sit on his laps, pushed our bodies close, feeling his hard on. I was definitely hard too, the confines of my pants hurting the bulge, but it was the kind of thing that felt good, I felt restricted, but the friction with my pant brought the pleasure I needed.

We parted for air, breathing hard, face flushed and eyes nearly dark. I could feel his excitement, his chest rising heavily.

 

“You look so good right now” His husky made me shudder.

He moved, grinding our hips together, I buried my head in the crook of his neck, moaning in pleasure.

I rolled my hips too, feeling his hard cock trough our pant. We started grinding together, rhythmically, his hand were one my hips, keeping me on his laps with a strong hold, I'll definitely have bruise later but I didn't mind. I felt the head of my cock rub in my pant, the sensitiveness of it making me moan louder. It was so good, it was tight and warm, the movement bringing the pressure that I needed.

I sucked on his neck, decided to leave a mark here. I heard him gasp and moan, the sweet sound sending shiver through my spine, and pleasure to my dick.

Our rhythm was becoming more erratic, our breath more labored. I was hearing his short breath near my ear, brushing it. My underwear were now wet with precome.

 

“Ngh, Eren” His voice was a little strangled and high pitched. He was close, grunting and gasping while I moved on top of him.

 

“Haa, Levi!” I moaned, and tried not to scream when I felt his hot tongue lick my ear. I pushed my head in the crook of his neck, biting a little hard to stifle my moan.

 

I felt his hold on me becoming tighter, his breathing more heavy and audible. He rolled his hips harder and faster while chanting my name.

He came hard, with my name on his lips, clenching my shirt and still moving his hips. The head of my cock was sensitive, and the friction it was getting was bringing me over the edge.

I felt tension built up, my muscle clenching and overwhelming heat and pleasure wash over me. I felt my cock twitch and cum splattered my boxer.

 

We stayed in each arm, with me still straddling him, trying to catch our breath.

I felt exhausted and euphoric. I was all sweaty, and my boxer were a mess. But it was totally worth it.

 

I detached my self from him, my eyes boring into his. He was still heavy lidded, his iris big from previous arousal.

I smiled lazily at him, and brought our forehead together. It was sticky and warm from the sweat, but the close look I got from his eyes but I enjoyed our proximity.

 

“We are so disgusting” His voice was a little scratchy and I felt his hot breath on my lips. I chuckled.

He then sniffed me and crunched his nose.

“Why do you smell like herbs de Provence?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, How did you guys like it? Was it good? Please leave a message to tell so I can know if my shitty smut is worth something!  
> I remember this time in middle school when my friend brought weed and it's smelled like herbs de provence, I really wonder if she had the right thing then...
> 
> If you guys found mistake just tell me so I can fix them!
> 
> My tumblr is [levis-diddly-dong](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/), come talk to me if you ever want to!


End file.
